residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 Section to prevent scrolling Template Yeah, I don't know how to upload pics cos I'm a little slow on wikia. Here's the picture I want to use: http://media.photobucket.com/image/resident%20evil%20icon/1jawsus1/icon_zombie.gif?o=26 and I'll look over your guide again. User:Niermak 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I undid them because, in Resident evil canon the incident at Rockfort island happened in 1998, and in my fictional article about Reaver ashford, he's sent on a vacation in 1997 and a year later in 1998 (on holiday for a year) he hears about the incident. I desided to call the section 1997 because, that's when he's sent by Alfred to some random place. Jeah, your character is great, well made, everything. I like it. ;) Prevent scrolling How Do I Become An Admin?Profile jc 21:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've changed the section about [http://residentevilfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Reaver_ashford Reaver Ashford] revolving the incident on Rockfort island, to 1997/1998! Profile jc 16:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Very well then.Profile jc 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article Section Profile JC No, it doesn't. Why do you ask? Profile jc 20:26, February 14, 2010 (UTC) About: Unregistered contributor 174.59.12.2 Yeah that's me, but Im getting wayyy to lazy to log in these days. Sorry if it was an inconvenience or whatnot --Urufuruyasha 21:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) If Dom does die, can it be Tony who killed him in a final battle, as Tony will still be looking for an HEV sample, and Dom has it in his body. If it is Jane, then do what you want. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 01:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) re: Epic Death I made up an anime series that involes Resident Evil characters I made up an anime series that has the characters from the Resident Evil series Claire Redfield Chris Redfield Albert Wesker Alferd Ashford Alexia Ashford Ada Wong Leon S. Kennedy Jill Valentine The characters and games I like The characters that I really like are Claire Redfield Chris Redfield Sherry Birkin Ada Wong Jill Valentine Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside. The games I really like are Resident Evil 0 Resident Evil 2 Resident Evil 3 : Nemesis Resident Evil Code : Veronica X a port of the oringinal Resident Evil Code Veronica for dreamcast Resident Evil Dead Aim Resident Evil The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil Darkside Chronicles but the only two games I hate is Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 4. The two Resident Evil games I haven't played are Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil The Darkside Chronicles. The only reason I like Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil Code Veronica X Resident Evil 2 has my all time favorite character Claire Redfield and the second reason I like Code Veronica is because it has the return of my favorite characters Claire Redfield and Chris Redfield. Can I add a fanon part to Jill Leon Sherry and Steve Can I add fanon to Sherry Leon Jill and Steve because they are my other favorite charaters what you think Claire and Chris Redfield are my all time favorite characters you thought wrong Resident Evil 9 Resident Evil 9 is a fanfiction game it takes place in Nevada as Jacob Redfield a highly trained agent for the B.S.A.A. he later runs into his old high school friend Haley then Chris joins the team as they continue to investagatesion Jacob descovers Albert Wesker is there so they battle it out in the fight for the finish it ends with Jacob as the winner if anyone messess with Jacob he'll kill them unlike Haley she'll run after him and hug him by the end of game she tells him if she wants to date her How did Wesker die Jacob toke his knife out of knife pack that Claire gave him and stabed Wesker in the chest then he kicked Wesker's head off How do you put a picture in that character thing I cannot put any pictures of my guy in that character thing bacause it won't let me drag it in there like if I try to put my characters picture in it it won't let me. I replaced Wesker with Claire I replaced Wesker with Jacob's older sister Claire If you see Sherry in my article about Resident Evil Code Veronica film The reason I have Sherry in my film version of Code Veronica it's because she wasen't in the oringinal films Can I edit your Resident Evil : Hyper Evolution part II Your article is cool but does my character save Claire since he really cares about her. Can I also put more stuff on your article. Alright OK but did you see Claire's article I put her outfits from Resident Evil 2 Code Veronica Degeneration and Resident Evil 9 Why Not? I have been developing a Resident Evil fanon series for quite some time so I guess this is the next best place for it. If it's free it's for me.KnightNapier 01:11, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I am doing something. The Dark Legacy My fanon is called The Dark Legacy. I had a hard time fitting this into the canon but I'm going that the Gene Tech is the Organization (is it fair game? It's never really mentioned in the canon) or another company that Wesker sold Umbrella's stuff to. Resident Evil 5 kind of screwed stuff up for me but I've been working around it. There's a lot of stuff to get through though.KnightNapier 03:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello hyperzergling! thanks for clarifying who created what I only assumed AWpCR did due to him saying if you have any more questions just contact me. Well anyways, so far im doing pretty good on this wiki..ive made two projects so far Resident Evil: No Way Out! and its prequel Resident Evil: Horror Unleashed, though ive scrapped several ideas for re:hu(horror unleashed) i thnk ive found a good plot for it. An Umbrella Corp. branch in chicago is infiltrated by a rival of Umbrella called R.E.X. who have come to take a sample of T however right when they recieve a sample, Clara Laker drops a vile and it gets into the air. The T-virus slowly reanimates the corpses of those that they shot while entering while also causing an outbreak within the facility. Soon after during the incident sounds of gunfire and explosion caan be heard coming from the suburbs of a town somewhere in Chicago. Kevin Coen, Julia Hayes, Alex Cooper, and Rodrick Hibert are sent to investigate. On there way into the facility, the team is attacked by a Licker, which Alex kills with ease. The team walk into the base and see a giant lab area filled with B.O.W. specimen and pharmateutical products what they also see are researchers lying on the ground, dead fro being shot to death. from there the game kicks off and many secrets involving Resident Evil: No Way Out! are revealed. Oh and P.s. im mostly excited by making new B.O.W.s due to them being the whole reason i got into resident evil. 12 years ago is when i first played resident evil, i played it when i was 4...which it scared the crap out of me...especially he remake several years later O_O anyhoo then i played it again, beat it got the infinate magnum/rocket and now everywhere i go, zombies bow to my awesomness 8D and also i am possibly one of the biggest fans of WESKER on the planet...no IN THE UNIVERSE im a resident evil genius and i hate the horrible movies and personally re1 re2 re3 4 and 5 and darkside chronicles were the only games i ever beat and got the infinate weapons (i might have gotten some on zero but i never played it but watched walkthroughs). Hey Hey[[User:ReincarnateofVader|Lord Vader is back]] 23:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'll try my best. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield 01:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I saw your question and yes i believe hunters and lickers do, as lickers are infact evolved zombies just as AWpCR said, and hunters in the original resident evil if the player visits kenneth j. sullivans body once again when hunters appear there are 2 hunters in his corridor and his body is gone plus his head had fallen off leaving no way for him to walk again as a zombie so personally i think the idea being weird, but normal the hunters could possibly be scavengers and carnivores...which makes sense...sorry if this is hard to read, i wasnt paying attention to the keys i hit because im felling lazy...lol. Gabriel Helms 03:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Problem Edit MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user instead. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't say anything, it comes up as if the page was blank. Darkhard1 20:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, i'm normaly in a rush when i write my articles. I'll do what you've suggested! Darkhard1 23:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) My fanon for Claire My fanon for Claire is sopose to be mainlly about her apparencss in Resident Evil 9 ''and how she'sa missing Jacob is out to found her in Nevada having no luck What about Haley? Can Haley be in your article? the weapons she uses is the M-79 Grenade Launcher and the handgun images hey where you the guy who made the razor image green boxes i dont know how to make those green boxes on articles the boxes that show hieght, date of birth( or creation when it comes to monsters)ectMister 83 23:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) No not that. I know what information to put in the boxes I just dont know how to '''make' the green boxes. I know exactly what want put in them P.S. sorry i thought i put the signature I'll do this time. P.S.S. did you create the Silvus Tyrant?Mister 83 20:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Green info boxes thanks for you i finally think i figured out the info boxesMister 83 02:42, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh.... ok well if they start becoming more active I would appretiate if you tell cause I have a couple of questions for them, esspecially AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfieldMister 83 02:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me so advice? In a storyline im thinking of im planning on including Raccoon city Mayor Michael Warren as a prominent character and a unintentional antagonist(what i mean by this is that all the hatred comes from the protagonist Aiden and Warren dosent hate Aiden or want kill him) . so what i want ask is how do i classify him? since he is an antagonist in some fanon i thinking of, but he's apart of the actual in game universe but had virtually no role (major or minor) and never appeared in the games. can i classify him as a Fanon antagonist since he's not an important character in anyway, shape or form in any the games, books, comics, or movies? I just wanna ask you first cause you an administrator i'd thought i'd ask you before jumping the gun. Mister 83 23:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Simply upload a new image to File:Wiki.png. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:26, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Mayor Warren while it's good to know that i can feature warren in the storyline. i think you misunderstood what kinda antagonist im gonna make him. you im intending to an antagonist similar to the kinda antagonist Julius Little was. Cause the way i see it, he's not evil, in fact he's actually a good. he can be considered an anti-villian since the only person who he really wronged was Aiden O'Shaunghnessey but you probably know since your an administrater. and in terms of evil the protagonist Aiden is more evil then warren(he's an Anti Hero) since in the storyline im thinking of he does somethings that are immoral and some good and some that are just screwed up. Mister 83 21:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry. You probably notice i edited one of your articles. the only thing i did was change Helping Characters to Supporting Character since that the technicle term. jjust so you know. hope thers no confusionMister 83 20:57, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Silvus and Dominic Lee Ive been reading several articles on this site and what i thought it was strange in Hyper-Evolution Dominic Lee has a brief encounter with the Silvus Tyrant but in the Silvus article make no mention of its confrontation with him. oh and you know what user created him im hoping to feature the silvus in that storyline im working on. one of the reasons why i havent fully started it is cause there are a few Fanon characters i wish to feature in it but i want permission from the users before i do anything.Mister 83 20:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) thats good to to know. well that one hold up out of the way. now i just hope AbertWeskerpwnChrisRedfield and The JobenX Virus come back since they have Fanon Characters i really wanna feature in the storyline. too tell you the truth i wanted feature one of your character but after reading more about the character i relized i couldnt cause it would cause some Inconsistencies so i threw the idea out. anyway thanks for the newsMister 83 21:41, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah yeah i wanted an 11 year old Dominic Lee to appear as a major support character Well... you what i was planning was to use an established character to elevate a character I created. also upon reading your character i realized there could more to his origin. you see i making a fanon storyline(or game if you) which has Aiden O'Shaunghnessey as the main character a criminal trying to escape Raccoon City and has another goal that i'll elaborate on later. but in it i wanted an 11 year Dominic Lee as a major supporting character in the game. i wanted to actually feature Dominic Lee's mother as Minor Supporting Character(by the way she would need a name) you see i wanted to show a pre hardened version. i also imagined him as a kid being more vulnerable because it before he learned how to fight(but he will sparks of talent for it) and being that he's only 11 his powers are probably dorment and dont manifest until he reaches puberty(this makes sense if you think aout it). i also wanted to elaborate on why he has a cold serious personality. you see i can see why he would show constant concern for women as his mom killed her self. but had an idea that there more things that caused his cold demenor. i wanted to show Dominic lookin to Aiden as a stranger in there first meeting but as story continues he looks to him as brother but by the time the story ends he hates Aiden with a passion(that to will be elaborated on) it would be the debut of Aiden and a prequel for Dominic. but a good number you might not agree with after all you already establishe Dom and i might have wrote this in a way that dosent make sense or sends the wrong message. i also wanted to feature Tony Wesker as a Supporting Character but i'll have to take that up withAlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield. all if theres anything here that does intruige(maybe misspelled) you just ask.Mister 83 03:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) hmm... maybe if we do that though she'll have to be given a bigger role. i'll have to put alot of thought. i may have to bump Mrs. Lee from minor caracter to major supporting character. maybe even secondary protagonist. if she is police then she won't be S.T.A.R.S....then again it could be a good excuse to add a Nemesis fight. im leaving room at this moment. not starting the final product(so to speak)yet. i have to ut careful thought into this.Mister 83 20:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) game. i will once i decide the name of the game. i cant decide on a title.... oh i was at ign recently and saw they had a list of top 100 greatest video game villians. Nemesis came at number 59, and Albert Wesker came at Number 14. Mister 83 02:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) no she wont be against him. she wont like him! in fact at the beginning she'll hate him but as it goes she begins to respect him and just mildly dislike him at the end. ive thinking alot since yesterday and considering on making her co-protagonist. i thinking of a combination of re:0 partner changing systems, the re:5 multiplayer system, and each character having a different story. you see if she gonna be a protagonist, then Aiden and Yvonne will be a little more independent from each other. wait the player players could choose to be more independent or choose to stick together. and if we do this then we give Aiden and Yvonne there own antagonist. but there alot points that require them to be together and at those moments the scenes focus more on whatever charcter your playing as. does this make sense, it may sound complicated and may require rephrasing. whatever the case if they do team up there gonna have a conflicted partnership. like i said im gonna go over what i have to work with. How Does Resident Evil Gambit sound. it's one of the titles im thowing around.Mister 83 22:18, May 14, 2010 (UTC) well the reason i say she dosent like him is cause Aiden is a criminal and while at the beggining she would hate him. she dosent hate him enough to wish death on him since he's only 21(at the time of the Raccoon City Outbreak) but still has a problem with him since he stole her car twice. i also hadnt planned on a weapon damage measurement system since most games taking place in Raccoon City didnt have it. note:still keeping over the shoulder, still keeping melle attacks. i was planning on having Aiden and Yvonne have significent differences in gameplay, for example Yvonne is a police office so she better shot with fire arms, her aim is steadier, and reloads faster. she wears body armor so she the damage she takes is cut in half. Aiden however has only basic fire arms training he shoots faster and can move while aiming and shooting but there more inaccurate esspecially while moving and since he lacks body armor and takes more damage but is fast and agile and is able to counter and dodge more attacks. there are some other ideas i wish to pitch later by this it for now.Mister 83 00:48, May 18, 2010 (UTC) well Aiden is criminal, and as kid he was a juvenile and was arrested 19 times and commited several crimes in which he got away with by literally outrunning police. with the combination of disliking cars, active childhood, kleptomania, taking track in school, and starting a life of crime at age 12, cause him to contract athletic heart syndrome. a benign condition in which the heart is enlarged due to significant amounts of exercise. most common in athletes. due to this Aiden is like an Olympic Runner. thats i figured why he's faster then Yvonne, that also contributed to the idea of halfing the damage Yvonne takes. those ideas where just examples we havent finalized everything yet. also do you have any ideas for what Yvonne main weapons atr gonna be? Aiden has already got 'Burglars Delight' and Ballistic Knives. i wanted to ask you before i started browsing for idea's. P.S. what meants about the gun thing is the her aim is steadier. ah i see going with a classic Mossberg simple but affective. i shoulda have known dhe was going to use that gun, you posted the article after all. i had an idea on Aiden and Yvonne weapon locations. the theory is that Yvonne uses alot of weapons(not counting melee) in the game but ammo is harder to find(police ammo shortages) and Aiden uses not so many weapons ( imagine only 5 not counting melee) but there a little more ammo to find(to even things out). the idea is that Yvonne is able to access locked police equipment cause well she a cop and Aiden know where to find hidden weapons and ammo caches scattered all over Raccoon City leftover by the McCarthy Crime Family before they dissovled(its one of the reasons i created the article). also im gonna create the second Main Antagonist of the game he's gonna be against Aiden most of the time you see why when he comes out. Antagonists you might already know but 2 of the 3 antagonist have already been confirmed RE:Gambit. And i was wondering if you wanted to create one of the antagonist in it since it is a technically collab in all. i already have ideas for one but i wanted to if you wanted to see if you had any ideas on bad guy. i feel its only fair to ask your input before creating a Antagonist for Yvonne in Gambit.Mister 83 22:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC)